No Limit
by DoctorSunny
Summary: Et si SeungHo avait des sœurs jumelles ? Et si Rain avait une sœur avec qui il ne s'entendrait pas bien ? Entrez dans leur monde, suivez leurs déboires, leurs trahisons.
1. Chapitre 1

** Chapitre 1**

_« Bi Rain, la grandiose star ! Son corps d'athlète, son visage d'ange, son sourire à faire craquer de nombreuses femmes ! Après le succès international de Ninja Assassin, Bi Rain se consacre à son groupe, les MBLAQ. Ils sont aussi talentueux que Rain et leur charme ne rendent pas le public indifférent. Mais, Rain a un problème. Un problème familial ! Sa sœur, Jeong Eun Ah ou Sunny, est en dispute avec lui, de nombreux magasines montrent Rain et Jeong Eun Ah en train de se disputer. Une famille brisée ? Venez voir la ... »_  
><em><br>_  
>Sunny tenait sa télécommande dans la main, furieuse. Elle complotait la télévision désormais éteinte. Il fallait toujours que les médiaux se mêle de tout ! Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'énerver, il fallait qu'elle aille chez son frère. Et oui, il préparait une fête chez lui à l'honneur de ... elle ne savait pas et puis elle allait là-bas pour s'amuser. Il y aura ses deux meilleures amies et jumelles, Min Hee et Min Ji, le petit copain de Min Hee, Lee Chi Hoon, elle ne l'aimait pas à vrai dire, il était un playboy et ça se voyait qu'il jouait de Min Hee. Sunny se leva et partit de son appartement, elle se dirigea vers sa petite voiture pour ensuite, aller chez Rain. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Mais il y avait tout le monde ! MBLAQ et malheureusement Joon, qu'elle détestait beaucoup.<p>

**Chez Rain.**

A peine arrivée, qu'elle fut encore surprise par sa villa, il habitait seul et il se permettait un domicile pour une grande famille. Pff. Le pire c'est qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il en faisait trop. Elle regarda sa tenue un peu urbaine, un pantalon rouge, des bottes en cuir, une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées et une cravate. Elle marcha d'un pas nonchalant avant d'arriver à la porte d'entrée. Wow, y'avait du bruit ! On entendait des cris, c'était les Twins sûrement. Joon râler, comme d'hab', quoi. Elle sonna et attendit pendant quelques minutes. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle allait se retrouver devant son maudit frère. Et ... oui ! C'était bien Rain qui lui ouvrit. Son sourire disparut faisant place à un visage neutre.

- Tiens, salut. Entre, dit-il d'une voix morne.

Tout le monde les regardait comme si quelque chose allait se passer, sauf que non. Sunny entra en faisant un grand sourire en courant vers ses meilleures amies, elles se firent un grand câlin avant que Joon lâcha un petit rire mesquin. Le petit ami de Min Hee vint prendre la main de cette dernière, Sunny ne fit rien mais elle remarqua que Seung Ho soupira en regardant ailleurs. Lee Chi Hoon embrassa Min Hee, et tout le monde se remit à faire du chahut. Aah, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être excités, mais bon, c'était cool ! Sunny alla vers Seung Ho en lui envoyant un sourire.

- Ne sois pas si inquiet, Seungie !  
>- Aah, mais arrête avec ce surnom !<br>- Héhé ! fit Sunny.

Min Hee qui embêtait Joon, chose à ne pas faire puisque que ce monsieur susceptible détestait qu'on le touche ! Il grogna et Min Hee s'arrêta brusquement. Oh, cette tête ! Sunny la connaissait ! Qu'allait-t-elle dire ?

- Oh... Oh ! J'ai une idée ! Et si on faisait un pari... ? Vu vos têtes, ce sera oui. Celle qui court le plus vite entre moi et Min Ji, de l'entrée jusqu'à Thunder et Mir, gagne ! Celle qui perd devra faire la soubrette !  
>- Quoi ? Mais... Minnie ! s'exclama Min Ji en rougissant.<p>

On entendit Seung Ho toussoter et devenir un peu rouge, ahh, ses sœurs étaient incontrôlables ! Pas moyen de les faire arrêter des paris ! Min Hee lança un regard de la mort qui tue à sa sœur. Rain qui était assis en train de boire sa limonade, recracha le tout quand il se rendit compte ce qu'elles allaient faire.

- AH ! Et tout ça dans ma maison ?  
>- T'as fait pire... murmura Sunny.<p>

Il n'entendit pas ce qu'elle avait dit mais Joon si. Il lui envoya un regard noir que Sunny rendit.

- Que le pari commence ! cria Min Hee.

Elles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la porte en se poussant un peu, Min Ji qui n'était pas d'accord au début, était devenu enthousiaste ! On aurait dit qu'elles faisaient une course aux jeux olympiques. Thunder tendait déjà les bras, mais il se fit taper par Mir qui rigolait.

- 1 ... 2 ...  
>- 3 ! cria Min Ji.<p>

Comme la maison de Rain était très grande, elles couraient aussi vite que possible, mais connaissant les Twins, elles ne firent pas ça à la loyal, entre Min Ji qui essayait de faire tomber Min Hee, cette dernière était concentrée sur sa cible : Thunder. Celui-ci était avec un grand sourire niais et avait tendu encore une fois les bras. Joon rigolait dans son coin et Seung Ho soupirait à chaque fois en répétant « désespérantes... ». Min Ji, tomba, parce que la maladresse incroyable de celle-ci était connue, mais elle ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant et attrapa le pied de sa sœur. Tout le monde rigolait et Joon n'en pouvait plus ! Min Hee tomba aux pieds de Thunder qui rigolait comme pas possible.

- Tricheuse ! cria Min Hee.  
>- Nan ! C'est une technique pour gagner !<br>- Tricher, quoi ! fit Min Hee en sautant sur Min Ji.  
>- KYAAAH ! Lâche-moi sale peste !<p>

Lee Chi Hoon occupé avec son téléphone en train de parler avec 50 ème amante, ne remarqua rien. Bien que la bagarre semblait légère, cela pouvait dégénérer ! Thunder et Mir arrivèrent vers les Twins afin de les séparer, mais rien n'y faisait, elles étaient trop occupées à se taper ! Sunny rigolait et Seung Ho se cacha avec une main.

- Au secouuuuurs...  
>- T'inquiète Seungie !~<p>

G.O qui venait de se réveiller car, il dormait dans le canap', fit un cri en découvrant les Twins en train de se bagarer. Rain le tapa sur l'épaule pendant que Thunder et Mir essayaient de les séparer, même les muscles de Thunder et Mir ne suffisaient pas pour les séparer, manquait plus que Rain pour entrer en scène !

- T'as triché !  
>- Mais nan ! C'est toi !<br>- QUOI ? menteuse !  
>- Grrah, arrêteeeez TuT~ ! fit Mir et Thunder.<p>

Rain entra en scène et prit les Twins en un seul coup pour les mettre debout. Celui-ci fit un regard de la mort ! Khh, quand il faisait ça c'était flippant. Mais rien ne pouvait arrêter ces deux-là ! Min Ji poussa Min Hee qui tomba près de Joon, celle-ci fit un grand sourire et l'embêta.

- Joonie le nesquick !~  
>- N'importe quoi... Seung Ho, dis à tes sœurs d'arrêter de fumer s'il te plaît, ça devient grave là !<br>- Ah parce que c'est toi le clean maintenant ? fit Sunny.  
>- Tais-toi, pimbeche !<p>

Min Hee fit une tête de boudeuse avant d'aller dans un coin de la pièce. Seul Thunder pouvait la consoler !~ ce dernier alla vers Min Hee, et lui fit un grand sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Eerf, Lee Chi Hoon avait « l'air » d'être jaloux. Celui-ci toussota avant de les observer. On aurait dit que Seung Ho avait « un peu » envie de claquer sa tête contre le bord de la piscine ... Il était vraiment trop protecteur, même s'il avait raison. Min Ji, qui se remettait un peu de ses esprit fut surprise quand Mir l'aida à se relever. Il rigolait toujours.

- Puisque vous avez toutes les deux perdues, pourquoi vous ne vous mettez pas en soubrette ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

- En soubrette ? cria Min Ji qui se leva, mais Mir, je croyais que t'étais mon meilleur pote ! TuT !  
>- Pleure pas ma Jiji !~ Je suis là *o* !<p>

Il la prit dans ses bras comme pour la consoler. Min Ji fit un sourire sadique, l'air de dire qu'elle avait enfin eu son câlin. Lee Chi Hoon qui était occupé à écrire des messages, leva la tête brusquement avant de dire :

- Je suis désolé, mais j'avais oublié que j'avais un rendez-vous important, je dois y aller !  
>- C'est pour rencontrer son autre petite amie je parie... murmura G.O à Sunny.<br>- Il va se faire choper un jour, fit Sunny.

Seung Ho soupira en tournant sa tête. Il avait l'air énervé... le pauvre ! Min Hee avait l'air triste et elle lui prit la main de son petit-ami pour aller dehors, devant l'entrée, pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Ils s'embrassèrent pour se dire au revoir, un long baiser. Sauf que Seung Ho ne prit pas cette idée comme l'entendait Min Hee. Il se dirigea vers eux, mais Rain lui prit le bras comme pour lui dire de les laisser tranquille. Seung Ho dégagea son bras et sortit dehors, il commença à fulminer quand il voyait où Lee Chi Hoon posait sa main. Sur sa hanche ! Seung Ho arriva en ayant l'air le plus naturel possible.

- Hey, Minnie, y'a Jiji qui t'appelle !  
>- Elle n'aurait pas pu venir toute seule ? demanda Lee Chi Hoon.<br>- Et ben, non ! Seung Ho lui envoya un regard glacial.

Min Hee partit à l'intérieur en râlant pendant que Seung Ho se dirigea vers Lee Chi Hoon.

- Je te conseille juste de faire gaffe.

Lee Chi Hoon prit un air que Seung Ho ne connaissait pas. Un air... sadique ? Peut-être ?

- De toute façon, Min Hee m'aime trop...

Et il partit sans aucuns autres mots. Seung Ho observa Lee Chi Hoon de loin, il voulait tellement le tuer, comme ça il ne venait plus le déranger. Seung Ho rentra à l'intérieur, mais fit comme si de rien ne s'était passé pour ne pas inquiéter ses sœurs. Il s'assit et Sunny comprit ce qui s'était passé, mais il fallait s'amuser pour tout oublier ! Alors elle eut une idée miraculeuse :

- Et si on jouait à gage ou vérité ?

Tout le monde se regarda dans les yeux, était-ce une bonne idée ? Déjà le pari des Twins, qui depuis toujours faisait ce genre de chose. Je vais vous raconter une petite histoire : A l'adolescence des Twins, elles avaient toujours été de grandes excitées de la life, toujours à chahuter, à briser des vases de la maison, il y avait toujours Seung Ho qui courrait derrière elles pour qu'elles ne se blessent pas, le premier pari qu'elles ont fait, a été lors de leurs 12 ans, c'était Min Hee qui l'avait proposé à sa soeur : « Mets une boule puante dans le bureau du directeur et je ferai tes devoirs ! » et pendant des années jusqu'à maintenant, les paris continuaient, les autres appelaient ça du Twins pari. D'ailleurs, elles et Sunny se sont rencontrées grâce à un pari... Elles avaient 16 ans à ce temps-là (elles se connaissent depuis 4 ans), et Min Ji devait mettre un piment très fort dans la tartine de Sunny, car elles étaient au lycée. Et Sunny mordu dedans, réaction immédiate, elle hurla dans toute la cantine ! Mais après, elles furent de grandes amies !~ Brefouille, retour au présent. Tout le monde se regardaient et soudain, devinez qui, les Twins hurlèrent, enfin, Min Hee hurla parce que Min Ji était timide :

- Okkké !~  
>- JE commence ! fit Mir. A vous deux, d'ailleurs, mettez-vous en soubrette, vous ne l'avez pas fait !<br>- Mais.. Mir-euuuh~ T.T ! fit Min Ji.

Rain soupira en secouant sa tête, et Seung Ho tapa l'épaule de Mir. Joon fit un grand sourire et G.O était trop occupé à s'imaginer les filles en soubrette. Thunder, lui, était tout rouge. Sunny éclata de rire en regardant leurs têtes. Min Hee se leva, toute sérieuse :

- Je relève ce défi ! Rain ! Où sont les domestiques, que je leur demande une tenue ?

Rain ouvrit grand les yeux comme ça : O_O et appela une domestique, celle-ci arriva à petits pas en étant toute stressée devant eux. Min Ji se leva aussi, mais trébucha, Mir, tel un gentleman, la rattrapa. Joon fit un sifflement douteux. Sunny le tapa amicalement mais dans ses pensées, elle voulait le mettre sous une tronçonneuse. Celui-ci lui tira la langue. Une domestique vint avec deux tenues, les tenues étaient des robes noirs et blanche, avec de la dentelle. Les Twins prirent les tenues et allèrent s'habiller pendant que Seung Ho les traitaient d'irrécupérable.

- Monde crueeeeeel ! ToT  
>- Hé, calme toi Seung Ho, le MV de Cry est pour bientôt alors fais ton triste à ce moment-là, fit Joon.<br>- Mais, mais, mais ! fit Seung Ho.  
>- Pas de mais u.u<p>

Après une dizaine de minutes à se disputer, les Twins revenaient. Elles étaient aussi rouges qu'une tomate ! Joon se rassit correctement et on pu voir que sa ... non, pas de pensées pas nettes ! On aurait dit qu'il allait baver ! G.O qui était parti pour un autre sommeil profond, sursauta de tout son corps en observant les jambes des Twins, Seung Ho les rappela à terre et Rain emetta un sifflement sans se rendre compte. Thunder et Mir ne disaient rien mais ils admiraient leur beauté en silence. Sunny secoua la tête en souriant. Les Twins essayaient de baisser leur robe pour qu'on voie moins leurs jambes et Min Ji poussait sa sœur un peu devant elle pour la cacher.

- Alors ? On peut repartir ? fit Min Ji.  
>- Hé ! Nan ! cria G.O, oups, désolé, restez comme ça jusqu'au soir !<br>- ... fit soudainement Seug Ho.  
>- Aah, j'avais oublié qu'elles avaient un frère, merde...<p>

Une aura noire avait entouré Seung Ho et son regard était plus que meurtrier. Il se leva et se mit devant ses sœurs. Les garçons protestèrent contre ça et lui demanda de dégager.

- Ne les regardez pas comme ça ! Babo !  
>- Dégage Seungie ! cria Joon.<br>- Hé, c'est mon surnom ! fit Sunny.

Après des heures de bagarres à savoir si elles allaient porter ces robes, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de se mettre en pyjama, les filles partirent dans une chambre pour mettre leur pyjama et les garçons dans le salon. Sunny était stressée, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi... Min Hee avait mis un short bleu avec un débardeur de la même couleur, avec Snoopie dessus. Quant à sa sœur, elle avait mis quelque chose de confortable, un ensemble rose et en une matière douce. Sunny, elle, avait mis un t-shirt large avec un pantalon confortable. Elles prirent un temps pour rigoler et se pousser avant de descendre. Quand elles descendirent, elle n'avait pas supposé que les garçons n'avait pas fini et malheureusement, ils étaient tous en torse nu en train de se changer. Thunder hurla comme une fille et se cacha avec son t-shirt, Joon ne fit rien et mit son débardeur. Rain qui lui était déjà habillé était en train de draguer une domestique. Mir se cacha derrière G.O qui lui était qu'en boxer. Les 3 filles ne bougèrent pas et matèrent leurs corps de Dieux. Min Ji chuchota :

- Pourquoi Mir se cache ? TuT

Min Hee courra et sauta sur Thunder, celui-ci fit un autre petit cri avant de tomber sur le canapé derrière lui. C'était une situation ... embarrassante. Mais Min Hee ne semblait pas être gênée. Seung Ho qui était en t-shirt, ne fit rien car ils savaient qu'ils étaient amis. Sunny se déplaça à petit pas près de G.O, celui-ci rigola en la voyant timide. Mais il s'habilla avant de poser un bras sur son épaule. Joon les regarda un peu avant de tourner brusquement la tête ailleurs, non, il n'était pas jaloux, nonononon. Min Ji prit le débardeur de Mir avant de le lui mettre comme un petit enfant et de lui donner un bisou sur la joue. Ce dernier devint tout rouge. Rain stoppa sa conversation avec la domestique et proposa de s'asseoir par terre et en rond.

- J'ai une idée... proposa Min Hee.  
>- AAAAAAAAh ! coupa Seung Ho qui en avait marre.<br>- Toi, fais ta crise ailleurs, donc je disais, j'ai une idée, c'est de se faire une soirée câlin !~  
>- Oh, bonne idée, bava G.O.<p>

Sunny le secoua un peu en rigolant. Rain qui lui était tout de même sans filles, regarda les autres avec de grands yeux. Avec Joon ? Euh... Joon le regarda aussi, et ils éclatèrent de rire, sous les regards incompréhensif des autres. Sunny fut contente de voir son frère comme ça, mais coupa ses pensées en disant qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre type.

- Je vais avec ma Minnieeee~ cria Thunder en la prenant dans ses bras.  
>- Ouaiiiis~<br>- Et moi avec ma Jijinounetteuh~ fit Mir en lui rendant un bisou sur la joue.

G.O tourna brusquement sa tête vers Sunny, elle fit un grand sourire avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule. Joon les regarda tellement intensément qu'il ne fit pas attention à Rain qui lui parlait.

- Jooooon ! Tu viens avec moi ?  
>- Hein ? Ah ouais, ouais.<br>- Et moi ? fit Seung Ho.  
>- Partouze de câlins à 3 ? demanda Joon.<p>

Sunny fit un grand sourire niais en s'imaginant avec G.O. Soudainement, Thunder prit Min Hee comme une princesse, Min Hee cria comme une folle et Thunder la posa sur le canapé. Mir quant à lui préféra d'être un peu plus loin, c'est-à-dire sur la terrasse, sur une chaise longue. Sunny prit la main de G.O pour l'emmener vers le bar, G.O posa ses mains sur ses épaules, un peu timide à l'idée de lui faire un câlin même s'il en lui faisait toujours, là c'était différent. Les trois derniers restèrent sur place et Joon sauta sur ses amis avec un grognement sauvage.

La soirée câlin commençait !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

**Du côté de Min Ji/Mir**

Après s'être mis chacun à leur place, tous discutèrent doucement. A part trois débiles qui jouait à la PSP. Min Ji était avec Mir, celui-ci avait mis Min Ji sur ses genoux et ils papotaient de choses inutiles, tout en se faisant des petits câlins, ouf qu'ils avaient leurs couvertures sinon ils auraient eu froid. Mir passa ses longs bras autour de Min Ji, cette dernière posa sa tête sur le torse de Mir, sans qu'elle le remarque, Mir se mit à l'observer. D'un geste léger, il lui caressa sa joue, il s'attendait à une réaction de sa part, mais rien du tout. Il pencha sa tête de côté afin de voir si elle dormait. Effectivement, elle dormait. Sa bouche était ouverte et sa longue respiration se faisait entendre, elle était si mignonne comme ça... Il caressa ses cheveux, tout en observant son visage...  
>Tout d'un coup, elle se réveilla pour le regarder. Mir sursauta un peu et il lui fit un sourire :<p>

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillée...  
>- Je ne dormais pas...<p>

Pendant quelques minutes, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Mir s'approcha un peu, mais brusquement, il s'arrêta. Non.. il devait pas aller trop vite ! Min Ji n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait bougé et elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser sur son nez avant de rigoler.

**Du côté de Min Hee/Thunder**

Et ils parlaient et ils parlaient ! Ils ne s'arrêtaient pas ! Ils observaient les autres et essayaient de voir qui trichait, apparemment juste les trois bêtes là, mais sinon...

- Regarde ! Comment ils jouent à leur PSP ! fit Min Hee en rigolant.  
>- Ouais, ils sont vraiment bêtes !<p>

Thunder était assis sur le canapé beige en velours et tenait Min Hee par ses bras, il n'avait pas remarqué que son leader observait les moindres de ses gestes. Ils parlaient de ce qu'ils comptaient faire pendant les vacances car ils étaient en été. Tout doucement, Min Hee sentit la fatigue lui envahir, mais elle continua de parler, Thunder rigola et observa son visage. Ce Lee Chi Hoon... il était si jaloux de lui... Il pouvait l'embrasser. Alors que lui, seuls les câlins étaient permis. Soudain, Min Hee posa tout doucement son visage dans le cou de Thunder, ce dernier était devenu tout rouge. Il arrivait à sentir la respiration de Min Hee... Thunder passa ses bras sur Min Hee, il ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe ou qu'elle attrape froid ! Tout d'un coup, un vibreur se fit entendre (pas de pensées pas nettes, s'il vous plait u_u) il prit le téléphone de Min Hee posé sur la table de chevet à côté du canapé. Tiens, un message de ... Lee Chi Hoon. En parlant du loup... Le visage de Thunder devint dur et Seung Ho observa le visage de Thunder, que lui arrivait-il ? Joon secoua Seung Ho qu'il lui parlait. Pendant ce temps, Thunder avait la main qui tremblait et son regard était dirigé intensément sur le téléphone de Min Hee. _« Je t'aime ma baby~ Ça te dirait de venir chez moi demain soir ? »_ Ce Chi Hoon ! Il supprima le message et posa brusquement le téléphone contre le canapé. Thunder passa une main sur ses cheveux blonds avant d'embrasser Min Hee sur le front, il paraît que c'est un signe de protection ! Thunder voulu se lever pour aller mettre Min Hee dans sa chambre, car Rain avait préparé 5 chambres pour eux au cas où. Sauf qu'étant pas Superman, il n'y arrivait pas. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était lourde, mais il était un peu fatigué (l'auteur : l'excuse o). Voyant qu'il avait du mal à se lever, Rain le rejoignait et prit Min Hee tout doucement, elle dormait comme un bébé ! Les poings fermés en plus ! Rain ne sentait même pas Min Hee, il était très fort aussi. Il alla vers les escaliers pour se diriger vers la chambre de Thunder, il ouvrit la porte avec son pied et posa Min Hee dans le lit de Thunder. La chambre de ce dernier était très design, les tons étaient de couleur marron et le lit était gigantesque, 4 personnes pouvait y dormir ! Il avait même une terrasse vu sur la ville de Séoul. Thunder qui avait rejoint Rain, s'arrêta pour regarder Min Hee, Rain avait remarqué son regard :

- Tiens ? On aime la sœur jumelle du leader ?  
>- Euh, non ! On est juste meilleurs amis ! chuchota Thunder en évitant son regard.<br>- C'est ce qu'on dit ! Tu vas dormir avec elle ?  
>- Mh, ah euh.. Oui.<br>- Si Seung Ho te verrait... o_o.

Thunder lui envoya un regard l'air de dire « No comment » et Rain partit. Thunder qui n'aimait pas dormir en t-shirt se dit qu'il allait être gêné là... mais, pourtant, ils avaient tout le temps dormi ensemble ! Il fit comme d'habitude, enleva son t-shirt et vint près de Min Hee. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce ! Thunder pris par la fatigue, passa son bras par-dessus Min Hee, posa sa tête contre son dos et dormit..

**D****u côté de Min** **Ji/Mir**

Tout le monde s'endormait à part les 3 autres ! Pendant un moment, Mir se disait qu'il était seul au monde, même si les autres faisaient du bruit. Mir et Min Ji était comme des aimants, quand ils se voyaient pas, ils s'envoyaient des mails, des messages ! Ils faisaient tout pour se voir mais quand on est une star c'est un peu dur ! Mir caressa le visage de Min Ji encore une fois, elle avait l'air de dormir... Il était fatigué et avait envie de dormir aux côtés de Min Ji. Soudain, il entendit des pas dans les escaliers, il tourna sa tête quand il vit Rain aller sûrement dormir. Il était quand même 2heures du matin ! Seung Ho se posta à côté de lui avec un petit sourire mais le regard douteux.

- Tu veux que je la porte ? Ah, et tu dors dans le canapé, pas à côté de ma sœur...  
>- De toute façon je vais aller chez Joon.<p>

Suite à ça, Seung Ho prit Min Ji, qui celle-ci, fit un peu du bruit. Seung Ho qui devait avoir l'habitude de mettre ses sœurs dans leur lit, la prit avec assurance. Mir se leva et rejoignit Joon en observant la tête de Min Ji qui dépassait de Seung Ho, il vint s'asseoir près de Joon.

- Tu veux jouer avec moi ? fit Joon, les yeux de chien battus.  
>- T'es irrécupérable, toi ! Mais d'accord, je veux bien !~<br>- Tiens, la PSP de Rain !

Il lui tendit la PSP qu'il prit directement, il était un joueur pro de Mario Kart et Joon des jeux de séduction, allez savoir pourquoi ! Mais ils jouèrent à un jeu de combat, ils étaient tellement à fond dedans, qu'ils ne virent pas que Seung Ho n'était pas revenu, il revint après quelques minutes, sûrement avant d'avoir vu Thunder torse nu près de sa sœur, et après avoir piqué une crise mentalement. Seung Ho vint s'asseoir près d'eux et prit sa PSP pour les rejoindre.

- Mais ! Crève ! fit Joon en tombant en arrière avec sa PSP, grrah !  
>- Je suis trop fort~ fit Mir.<br>- Mh, en tous les cas, je vais te battre, cria Joon.

Ses deux amis firent un chhhuutt avec leur doigt et Joon fit cette tête : -.-' que Seung Ho réprimanda avec son regard de la mort qui tue. Après une heure, Seung Ho décida d'aller dormir, épuisé. Donc, il ne restait plus que Mir et Joon. Ils continuèrent de jouer et quand ils virent l'heure : 07 heures, ils devinrent aussi fous que la tantôt, ils avaient entraînement de danse à 9 heures, il fallait pas tarder...

**Pendant ce** **temps...**

Min Ji et Min Hee était dans la salle de bain avec un marqueur. Et oui vous l'avez bien compris : Twins pari !~ Les sœurs jumelles avaient une idée mais une idée puéril. C'était de faire des dessins sur le visage de Seung Ho ! Aah, si elles se faisaient attrapées, c'était la mort à coup sûr. D'un pas d'espion, les Twins allèrent à la chambre de Seung Ho, quand elles ouvrirent la porte, celui-ci dormait comme ... un clown. Il avait les bras écartés, il bavait, et sa couverture lui arrivait jusqu'au bassin. Les Twins allèrent chacune des deux côtés.

- A la 3, on dessine ! chuchota Min Ji.

Min Hee prit le marqueur rouge et fit des cœurs sur la joue de Seung Ho, Min Ji, elle préféra faire à l'italienne, c'est-à-dire la moustache ! Après plusieurs dessins, Seung Ho s'agita un peu en faisant un « mmh ». Les Twins courèrent vers le salon et découvrirent Mir et Joon en train de jouer à la PSP. Ils avaient passé toute la nuit à jouer à la PSP ? Min Hee vint s'incruster et joua aussi à la PSP pendant que Min Ji avait la lourde tâche de réveiller tout le monde, déjà Rain c'était la mort. Thunder lui, n'y pensons pas. Min Ji ne réveilla pas Seung Ho parce qu'il fallait pas qu'il voit Min Ji rire, il le saurait directement ! Arrivé à Rain, c'est comme si l'enfer l'attendait, elle ouvrit la porte et Rain était torse nu déjà et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés. Min Ji alla vers lui et elle le brusqua un peu beaucoup :

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN ! Réveille-toiiiiiii !

Rien.

- Raineeeuh ! Il y a une fille qui t'attend devant la porte.

Rain se leva in extremis avec un grand sourire niais et avait les bras tendus :

- Hehehehehehehehe !  
>- Ah bah voilà... il se réveille quand on lui parle d'une fille ...<br>- TOI !  
>- AAAAAAAAH !<p>

Course poursuite ! On voyait Min Ji et Rain juste derrière avec sa pantoufle, prêt à la frapper.

- Reviens ici !  
>- NAAAN ! Veux pas mourir T.T<p>

Ils descendirent en bas et Thunder arriva comme un zombie, les yeux vides et sa coupe de cheveux complètement décoiffé. Après des minutes de combat, tout le monde se mirent à table. Enfin, pas tout le monde, car Seung Ho arriva juste après quelques minutes. Et tout le monde rigola ! Les Twins étaient devenues toute rouge et faisaient semblant de rien.

- HAHAHHHAHAHA ! Regarde sa tronche ! cria Joon.  
>- Pwehehehehehe, s'étouffa Mir en mangeant ses cornflakes.<p>

Seung Ho les regardait bizarrement l'air de dire qu'ils ont trop bu. Il s'installa à table et Rain qui était devant lui explosa de rire. Seung Ho soupira et n'ayant pas envie de manger, comme chaque matin, il alla pour se laver. Sauf que ...

- !


	4. Chapitre 4

**C****h****a****pi****t****re****4**

Sunny était couchée sur le lit, elle repensa à hier soir. Ils avaient été très discrets, elle et G.O. Ce dernier était parti manger, mais Sunny avait envie d'un peu de solitude. Il est vrai qu'elle avait faim mais elle irait manger chez elle. En attendant, elle ferma les yeux ...

_**FLASHBACK**_

_G.O était assis sur un tabouret et Sunny était assise sur lui, les bras sur sa nuque. Ils parlaient sur les autres en rigolant, soudain quand G.O posa une question fatidique :_

- _Et Joon, tu crois que ça ira ?_  
>- <em>Celui-là... pff. Je ne veux même pas y penser ! Il m'énerve à être comme ça, méchant ! Et en plus... en plus ...<em>

_Sunny avait les larmes aux yeux, c'était de sa faute si Joon ne l'aimait pas ! Elle était si égoïste... soudain, G.O vint la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, mais les problèmes existent, et comme il l'aimait plus que tout il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente triste ! Sunny posa sa tête dans son cou. Son cœur battait la chamade ..._

- _Je suis désolée... fit Sunny._  
>- <em>Chhuu, c'est rien.<em>  
>- <em>Mais... mais !<em>  
>- <em>Viens on va aller dormir !<em>

_Rain qui était en train de jouer à la PSP, s'arrêta pour observer GO et Sunny. Il avait confiance en GO mais de le voir tenir Sunny comme ça, ça le mettait un peu en colère, même s'ils étaient en dispute, il l'aimait. C'était sa sœur tout de même, il voulait lui expliquer que les rumeurs n'étaient que des choses débiles mais en même temps ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher de se disputer, quand elle lui disait d'arrêter le boulot pendant quelques temps pour prendre le temps d'être avec la famille, il s'énervait : le boulot avant tout ! G.O se mit debout et Sunny sauta sur son dos, comme à leur habitude. G.O alla dans sa chambre et fit tomber Sunny sur le lit._

- _KWAH, mais fais gaffe ~_  
>- <em>Pffeuh ! dit-il en rigolant.<em>

_Il sauta sur le lit et ils dormirent pour un sommeil paisible..._

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_  
><em><em>  
><strong>13 heures – RDV Chi HoonMin Hee**

Il avait encore envoyé un message à Min Hee, sauf que c'était elle qui avait répondu. 13 heures. Dans un café de Séoul. Min Hee était habillée fémininement, elle avait mis une robe rose très pâle avec des talons blancs. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle s'habillait comme ça mais quand il y avait un rendez-vous, elle se faisait toujours belle même si elle l'était au naturel. Chi Hoon lui faisait ses sourires doux en lui tenant la main.

- Dis, tu veux ne pas dormir chez moi ce soir ?  
>- Aah, je vais voir si je n'ai rien de prévu !<br>- Et tu viendras seule hein ! Je veux un moment d'intimité !

Min Hee devint un peu rouge. Un moment d'intimité, ça voulait dire ... Non, c'était peut-être câlin et matage de dramas ! Elle pensa à Thunder, le pauvre, lui qui s'inquiétait toujours, il était toujours en train de lui dire de faire attention à Chi Hoon alors qu'elle ne devait pas, c'était un amour !

**Pendant ce temps, à la Entertainment~**

Les MBLAQ dansaient énergétiquement pour leur nouveau MV, Cry. Ils étaient en sueur et étaient à fond dedans. Surtout Joon, c'était le plus bosseur. Il était sexy comme ça, pensait Sunny. Aah ! Mais pourquoi pensait-elle ça ? Ils étaient tellement à fond dedans, qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention aux gouttes sur leur corps. Rain n'avait pas pu venir, à cause d'un rendez-vous d'affaires... Les MBLAQ s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Min Ji alla vers Mir pour lui tendre un essuie, sauf qu'elle eut une autre idée, et elle l'essuya les cheveux énergétiquement, tout le monde rigola à la vue de Mir qui était un peu chamboulé !~ Sunny qui était restée assise, ne fit pas attention à Joon qui s'était mis à côté d'elle. Il fit comme si elle n'existait pas.

- Pourquoi t'as pris ce banc ? demanda Sunny avec un regard noir, y'en a d'autres !  
>- Parce que.<br>- Pffeuh, arrête de faire ton malin !  
>- Quand on est meilleur que quelqu'un d'autre, il faut le montrer...<p>

On entendit un grognement, c'était Sunny, qui était toute énervée ! Joon se leva et reprit la danse avec les MBLAQ, arrivé au moment où il doit se mettre à genoux, un imprévu se passe, comme il n'avait pas d'autre pantalon à part un jeans serré, son pantalon craqua. Et tout le monde l'avait remarqué, Sunny rigola la première et le reste s'en suivit. Joon était devenu tellement rouge qu'il se cacha, les autres vint avec des essuies pour le cacher.

- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Bien faiiiiit ! cria Sunny.  
>- Tais toiiiii !<br>- Mwerf.. hm... hahahahahaha !

Tout d'un coup, en plein milieu de son rire une sonnerie de téléphone s'incrusta. Oh, Sunny sortit son téléphone et fit un « Ouiiii ... hahahaha ! Donc, oui ? »

- _C'est Min Hee ! Et qu'est-ce que t'as à rire ? Brefouille, ya Chi Hoon qui nous invite à la discothèque, Min Ji, moi et toi !~ Il paraît que ya des beaux gosses~_  
>- Eeeeh ! Mais .. tu sais bien que <em>...<em>  
>- <em>Oui, je sais mon frère va pas aimer ça, mais on le fera discrètement et on dira aux autres qu'on a fait une soirée filles !<em>

Sunny marcha jusque Min Ji et la prit par le bras avant de l'emmener dans les vestiaires et de mettre le haut-parleur.

- Donc, on ira dans une discothèque avec des beaux mecs *o* ? dit Min Ji.  
>- <em>Eeh oui !<em> fit Min Hee.  
>- Et, et, et ... on sera à trois ? demanda Sunny.<br>- _Avec Chi Hoon_, rétorqua Min Hee.  
>- Ouais, mais lui on s'en fout, rigola Min Ji.<p>

Elles entendirent un long soupir.

- On se voit à notre appart~ Ah oui, n'oubliez pas d'acheter des tenues de soirée ! Pas des trucs vieillots ni des trucs gamins !  
>- Ok~ firent les deux. A quelle heure ?<br>- Mhhhh.. 19 heures ?  
>- Ouaip~<p>

Quand elles revenèrent à la salle, les autres se moquaient encore de Joon, pendant que lui avait emprunté un jogging à G.O. Elles réfléchissaient à comment dire aux autres sans que Seung Ho le sache. Ah, Sunny avait une idée ! Elle courut jusque G.O en lui prenant le bras, celui-ci se retourna.

- Je peux te dire un truuuuuc ?~  
>- Hein, oui. o !<br>- En privé *o*

Sunny et G.O se mirent à l'écart pendant que Min Ji parlait avec Mir.

- En fait, on va aller à une discothèque et ...  
>- HUMHUM. Fit G.O.<br>- ... on aimerait que vous nous couvriez de Seung Ho !

Thunder qui semblait de mauvaise humeur et qui avait tout écouté vint près d'eux.

- Ce serait avec qui ?  
>- Twins et moi !~<br>- Ah. Je veux bien.

Elle n'avait pas dit Chi Hoon car personne ne l'aimait et le dire, ils auraient dit directement non. Les connaissant... Ils les traitaient tous comme des petits enfants, parfois ça énervait Sunny.  
>Tout le monde semblait au courant vers la fin de leur boulot. A part Seung Ho qui n'était pas au courant. Enfin si, mais il pensait qu'elles allaient faire une soirée filles, donc il s'en foutait un peu. Elles étaient donc dans le transport en commun, Sunny et Min Ji pour arriver à l'appartement. Quand elles arrivèrent, il y avait Chi Hoon dans la voiture qui attendait et Min Hee sûrement à l'intérieur. Elles allèrent donc à l'intérieur de l'appart, un assez luxueux (offert par Seung Ho), et ... elles avaient oubliées d'acheter leurs tenues.<p>

- Min Hee... pour tout te dire . ...  
>- Vous avez oubliées vos tenues, je vous connais assez, vous savez... mais je vous ai prises des tenues~<br>- MIN HEE TuT

Sunny et Min Ji sautèrent sur Min Hee qui rigola, elles prirent donc leurs tenues. Pour Min Hee, elle a préféré une tenue aux couleurs marron, une jupe écossaise à carreaux marron, un pull où on voit son épaule, un collier en étoile et des bottines brunes. Pour Sunny, c'était une jupe haute à bretelle et rose pâle, avec un t-shirt en dessous, blanc avec quelques motifs, elle avait pris des converses noirs. Pour Min Ji, c'était un pull bleu avec un looong collier, un jeans foncé et des talons noirs.

- **C'est partiiiiiiii~** crièrent toutes les 3 en sautant.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

**  
><strong>  
>Les 3 jeunes filles entrèrent dans la voiture de Chi Hoon. Pendant le trajet, il leur expliqua qu'il fallait avoir de l'allure, connaître des stars (déjà fait) et bien s'habiller. Comme Chi Hoon était un habitué, ils vont pouvoir entrer. Après une quinzaine de minutes à rigoler, ils descendirent de la voiture. On entendit du bruit de la discothèque, c'était une des plus branchées de Séoul. C'était un bâtiment ressemblant à une ruine grecque, un tapis rouge, pour les VIP, menaient jusqu'à l'entrée. Deux gardes étaient de chaque côté de la porte, l'air supérieur. Les files non VIP était remplie de filles et aux mecs aux regards méprisants, quand ils passèrent par la file VIP, tout le monde les regardèrent bizarrement. Chi Hoon étant un mannequin connu, il s'arrêta brusquement et fit quelques poses pour les fans. Des filles hurlèrent en l'appelant. Ils entrèrent et ... il y avait une ambiance très enflammée ! Des gens chantaient de partout, le DJ était à fond dans son boulot, à l'étage, les canapés étaient débordés. Les trois filles allèrent vers le bar et commandèrent des boissons. Min Ji n'aimant pas l'alcool, commanda une boisson.. Normale.. Min Hee n'était pas comme sa soeur, elle aimait boire... Sans pour autant être une alcoolique. C'était au tour de Sunny et... elle n'avait jamais bu d'alcool de sa vie. Elle regarda les boissons sur le panneau.. De toute façon, c'était Chi Hoon qui payait.<p>

- Je prendrais... Cette boisson !  
>- T'es sûre ? Ça a l'air fort !<br>- Je prends pareil qu'elle ! dit Min Hee

Min Ji avait pris un air grognon mais elle se dit que ça ne servait à rien. Elles étaient ici pour s'amuser et non se disputer.  
>Chi Hoon, lui, ne prit rien. Il commanderait plus tard, sans doute... Comme dans cette discothèque, les Barman mettaient toujours de l'alcool dans les toutes les boissons. Même les boissons dites non alcoolisée. A quoi ça sert de venir dans une boite de nuit si c'est pour rester clean ? Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. Min Ji trop occupée à regarder la piste de danse ne vit pas que le barman avait ajouté de l'alcool dans verser dans son jus d'orange. Il lui donna son verre avec un petit sourire en coin. WOW ! Il était fort ce jus d'orange... Bizarre... La tête de Min Ji devint lourde et la musique très forte de la discothèque lui frappait à la tête comme un marteau, Sunny qui avait fini tout son verre, devint comme elle. Min Hee bu son verre en deux gorgées. Les seuls verres ne suffisaient pas à les rendre saoule, pas encore. Elles partirent dans la piste et dansèrent collées l'une contre l'autre. Des mecs venaient de temps en temps et dansaient avec elle. Les minutes passaient... Chi Hoon discutaient avec le barman. Il avait désormais commandé une boisson, une vodka. Rien de très fort. Les filles revinrent au bar pour reprendre haleine. Une seconde boisson fut commandée. Cette fois, Chi Hoon avait ajouté quelque chose dans le verre de sa petite amie. Il la droguait. Chi Hoon était un playboy. Peu de filles lui résistaient et il détestait ça. Ce playboy voulait se faire Min Hee. Il avait trop attendu. Habituellement il se le faisait pas longtemps après.. Là, ça faisait tout de même un bon bout de temps. Il avait des petites amies secrète aux yeux de Min Hee mais les autres étaient au courant. Thunder avait mal pour Min Hee, SeungHo se retenait de le massacrer qu'il joue avec sa petite soeur. Elles burent leurs verres. Les deux filles s'enflammèrent et montèrent sur le comptoir. L'ambiance était au maximal. Min Hee était droguée à présent. Chi Hoon lui prit la main et l'emmena discrètement dans les toilettes privées. Le barman était de mèche, c'était un ami de Chi Hoon. Ils étaient maintenant seuls. Brutalement, il la plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il en avait marre qu'elle résiste ! Il la caressait, Min Hee se laissait faire, dans les vapes. De ses lèvres, il passa à son cou. Ses mains se promenaient sur son corps. Lentement, de ses jambes, il passa ses mains sous son haut. Il la regardait avec un sourire satisfait. C'était ce soir ou jamais ! Pendant ce temps, sa sœur et son amie dansaient et criait aux gens de se déchainer, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt. Les gens les avaient reconnu et prenait des photos d'elles. Rain aurait encore du boulot...<p>

**A la Villa de Rain.**  
><strong><br>**  
>Les MBLAQ avaient décidés de faire une soirée entres mecs, c'est-à-dire, rigoler, faire des gages. Ils étaient en vêtements de ville, car ils avaient la flemme de se changer. G.O était couché sur le canapé et rigolait très fort, il parlait de ses précédentes conquêtes. Joon était assis par terre et mangeait des bonbons, pendant que Seung Ho et Thunder rigolaient des souvenirs des Twins. Mir piquait des bonbons à Joon ! Mais Thunder était préoccupé, il avait trouvé le téléphone de Sunny dans les vestiaires, et comme son téléphone enregistre tous les appels, il en écouta un pour rigoler. En réalité, c'était un garçon très curieux ! Il cliqua sur le dernier enregistrement. Pas de chance pour les filles.. C'était le dernier appel, c'est-à-dire celui où Min Hee parlait de la boîte. Min Ji et Sunny n'avait pas dit que Chi Hoon serait avec eux ! Il hésita à dire à Seung Ho, mais finalement... Non. C'est à cet instant qu'une voix se fit entendre dans la salle. Tous sans exception avait entendu.<p>

- Aaah~ les Twins et Sunny sont sûrement en train de s'amuser à fond... avec l'alcool et tout ça ...  
>- Mir, ta gueule. Fit Joon.<br>- Comment ça ? Je pensais qu'elles seraient à une soirée entre filles !  
>- Euh, en fait hyung... fit tout doucement Thunder qui s'était décidé à tout dire.<br>- QUOI ?  
>- Elles sont en discothèque... avec .. Chi Hoon.<p>

Les autres membres tournèrent leur tête en même temps vers Thunder. Ah bah ça ils le savaient pas. Seung Ho se leva, il était furieux contre tout le monde, personne ne lui avait dit ça ! Si Chi Hoon n'aurait pas été là, avec elles, il aurait encore accepté qu'elles soient allées en discothèque, mais avec ce vautour, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver. Joon se leva et le suivit. Brr, il faisait froid ! Il prit l'épaule de son leader afin qu'il se retourne, ce dernier le fit et d'un regard énervé, il le fixa. Joon lui cria dessus sans se rendre compte :

- Mais Seungie ! Tu sais au moins où c'est ?

Seung Ho fut pris d'un moment de réflexion et les autres membres du groupe vint les rejoindre, ils s'étaient mis en ligne. Seung Ho les regardait droit dans les yeux en soupirant :

- Ah... vous savez où c'est ?  
>- Ben, normalement dans les plus branchés... o fit G.O qui s'y connaissait, je crois savoir où...<p>

G.O partit le premier suivi du groupe, ils arrivèrent à la voiture de G.O, vous vous en doutez, une très luxueuse. Ils entrèrent dedans et ils foncèrent à fond pour arriver. Ils essayaient de décompresser l'atmosphère dans la voiture, sauf que Seung Ho avait le regard vers le paysage, trop occupé à réfléchir à comment il allait assassiner Chi Hoon, à la cuillère ? Non. A la tronçonneuse ? ... Non. Il verrait sur place !

Pendant ce temps, en boîte... quelques minutes plus tard.

Sunny criait comme une malade: «TOUT LE MONDE A POOOOOOOOOOOIL !» Elle était saoule. Certains l'ignoraient, d'autres le faisaient. Min Ji sauta du comptoir pour aller danser auprès d'un groupe de mecs. Corps pratiquement collé aux leur, elle était elle aussi saoule. Ceux-ci la regardait l'air de dire: «Wow ! *o*».  
>Eun Ah prit une bouteille d'alcool pour la boire. La bouteille s'approchait de ses lèvres. Elle allait boire quant elle fut arrêtée par quelqu'un. Oh... c'était G.O qui était monté sur le comptoir et lui lançait un regard de tueur. Sunny lui dit de lui rendre la bouteille. Il fit un non de tête. Toutes les filles hurlèrent en voyant que les MBLAQ étaient venus en boîte ! Tout le monde s'était arrêté pour prendre une photo à part Min Ji qui dansait encore toute seule. Mir soupira et la secoua. Après « Les soeurs des stars se déchaine en boite » , il y aurait « Les MBLAQ en boite »<p>

- HEIN ? Pourquoi vous êtes là ?  
>- On vient vous chercher.. Vous n'avez pas dit que vous étiez venus avec ce Chi Hoon !<br>- Min Hee n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Seung Ho.  
>- Ah elle était partie avec Chi Hoon, mais on ne sait pas où, répondit Sunny, saoule.<p>

Seung Ho soupira en regardant aux alentours. Joon était déjà parti après avoir entendu qu'elle était parti avec lui. Il avait une idée en tête. Il commença par chercher des yeux dans la salle VIP, rien. Après quelques fouilles dans la discothèque, il entra dans les toilettes. Le barman lui interdit mais il y entra tout de même. Quand il vit Chi Hoon, qui avait enlevé le top de Min Hee, Joon s'enerva. Il se calma rapidement et tapota l'épaule du mannequin. Celui-ci, mécontent d'être dérangé, se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de la toucher ? fit Joon prêt à exploser.  
>- Aah, t'es le mec qui se croit trop beau ! Chi Hoon rigola.<br>- Plus beau que toi en tout cas ! Dégage si tu veux bien !

Seung Ho et Thunder arrivèrent de suite après. Ils avaient suivi Joon. Tout deux s'arrêtèrent brusquement en voyant Min Hee sans pull. Cette dernière ne comprenait rien à la situation. En plus d'être droguée, elle était saoule. Thunder enleva sa veste noir avant d'aller vers Min Hee. Chi Hoon l'arrêta d'un bras.

- Partez bandes de sangsues ! Cria t-il.

Joon n'en pouvant plus, envoya un coup de poing à Chi Hoon. Reçu en plein visage, il tomba presque en arrière mais se rattrapa à la porte d'une cabine de toilettes. Thunder en profita pour prendre Min Hee et poser sa veste sur ses épaules afin de la cacher. Au passage, il prit son pull fin. Min Hee ne marchait plus correctement. Seung Ho était tellement choqué, qu'il n'avait pas bougé, il se ressaisit et prit Joon par le bras avant qu'il n'y ait des photos de cette bagarre.  
>G.O essayait tant de bien que de mal de prendre Sunny, sauf que celle-ci continuait à hurler : «TOUT LE MONDE A POOOOOIL» G.O rigolait même si au fond ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir de la voir dans cet état-là. Min Ji s'était endormi dans les bras de Mir et les gens continuaient à prendre des photos en rigolant. G.O finit par arracher Sunny du comptoir tellement qu'il en avait marre, il la prit comme un sac à patate. Elle était déchainée et ne se laissa pas faire. Sans perdre de temps, ils sortirent de la boite, prirent la voiture.<p>

Dans la voiture, c'était la foire ! Sunny frappait le dos du siège et G.O fronçait à chaque fois les sourcils, comme il n'y avait pas assez de place pour 8 personnes, Sunny du aller sur les genoux de Joon, qui lui tenait sa taille. Min Hee était sur Seung Ho et Min Ji sur Mir. Elles bougeaient de partout en rigolant. La villa se faisait voir au loin, et G.O pu enfin respirer en sortant de la voiture...

**A ****la Vi****lla**

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'aller dans cette boîte et avec ce DEBILE ? cria Seung Ho qui était posté devant les trois filles.

Elles étaient trop bourrées pour répondre et rigolait pour rien. Elles étaient assises sur le canapé mais Min Hee tombait à chaque fois et Sunny frappait Min Ji tout en lui racontait des petits détails de la soirée.

- Et ... et .. tu vois, y a un beau gars qui est venu vers moi et tout.. commença Sunny.  
>- Ecoutez-moi ! cria Seung Ho.<br>- Ça ne sert à rien, Seugie, fit Joon en posant une main sur son épaule, elles sont trop bourrées pour ça !

Soudain, Seung Ho reçu un appel sur son téléphone, il n'a pas envie de parler pour le moment... ah, c'était Rain. Il devait être au courant vu le nombre de photos prise là-bas. Il décrocha mais ne dit rien. Ce fut Rain qui parla :

- _Elles__ s__ont où ?_  
>- A la villa... dit-il d'une voix honteuse.<br>- _Si__tu verrais__les photo__s.__.._  
>- J'étais sur place. Je sais.<br>- Préviens Sunny que je dois avoir une discussion avec elle, mais préviens la demain, quand elle sera sobre.

Et ben, ça allait mal se passer, la dernière fois qu'une dispute s'est mal passée, c'était quand Sunny avait essayé de fumer pour la première fois de sa vie et qu'un paparazzi avait pris une photo. Rain était en colère, il n'aimait pas ce genre de chose, alcool et cigarette, ce qui était bizarre pour une star. Les Twins commencèrent à fermer leurs yeux et tout doucement, elles posèrent leurs têtes sur le canapé pour dormir. Sunny aussi dormait, elle ronflait. Les MBLAQ s'était assis par terre, en soupirant. Tous étaient bouleversés. Et Min Hee allait-t-elle se souvenir de ça ? Est-ce qu'elle allait quitter Chi Hoon ? Seung Ho rêvait qu'elle le quitte, mais elle était aussi têtue qu'une mule. Thunder observait Min Hee, il ne pensait pas que ce ... ce type allait aller jusque-là ! Il exagérait ! Après tout, les bad boys sont comme ça... G.O fut le premier à se lever, il prit Sunny dans ses bras avant de la remettre dans son lit, enfin, le lit de G.O. Et ainsi de suite, les autres mirent tout le monde à leur place. Ils fermaient un peu leurs yeux à part Seung Ho. Même quand elles sont adultes, il doit courir derrière ses Twins et parfois Sunny, même si ce n'était pas sa sœur, c'était quand même une amie très proche.

Merci à Titi ! Pour m'avoir aidé à faire cette fanfiction et pour m'avoir aidé à faire tout mon blog (surtout ce chapitre qui m'a été très difficile)

et je remercie aussi Nini !


	6. Chapitre 6

**C****h****ap****i****tr****e**** 6**

**  
><strong>  
>La lumière entrait tout doucement dans la chambre de Min Ji et Mir... Ce dernier était réveillé et avait Min Ji contre son torse dévoilé. Il repensait à la « soirée » d'hier. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait sa meilleure amie comme ça ! Lui qui d'habitude la voyait si timide... Son bras était posé contre l'épaule de Min Ji, celle-ci avait sa tête dans le cou de Mir. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas aussi protecteur que son leader, mais il avait tendance à protéger Min Ji un peu trop. Quand elle était en retard à un rendez-vous amical, il lui posait des centaines de questions. Mais c'était tout. Peut-être était-il juste inquiet ? Il observa Min Ji, son visage, son cou, ses yeux fermés... Il avait tendance à la comparer à un ange. De sa main libre, il la dirigea vers les cheveux bruns de Min Ji. Il les caressait. Comme il le faisait tout le temps pendant son sommeil, il aimait faire ça, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, ils sont doux ! Min Ji lâcha un soupir. Elle dormait encore... Mir regarda son réveil posé sur le chevet à gauche. 9h00. Normalement, les MBLAQ s'entraînaient à 12h00 et revenaient le soir, vers 17h. Mais tout dépendait de Rain. Soudain, Min Ji s'agita un peu. Mir écarta sa main pour l'observer. Non, pas réveillée. Mais... qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ... ? Min Ji qui avait sa main posé sur le torse de Mir, déplaça quelques doigts vers son ventre, dessinant tous les muscles bien dessinés du concerné. Mir devint tout rouge en priant qu'elle s'arrête juste là, car il était sensible à ce genre de chose... enfin, vous voyez le genre. Min Ji s'arrêta. Un soupir se fit entendre, c'était Mir qui était soulagé. Mais, elle avait repris quelques secondes après, Min Ji fit bouger lentement sa main encore plus bas, pour arriver à son bassin. La respiration de Mir s'accéléra et il devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, il ne pouvait presque plus respirer. La main de Min Ji arriva au boxer de Mir, tiens... Calvin Klein ! Mir voulait prendre sa main mais si Min Ji se réveillait et voyait l'endroit de leurs mains... ce serait catastrophique ! Mir avait tellement le souffle coupé qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Tout d'un coup, Min Ji se réveilla, sa main était de retour à sa place : sur le torse de Mir. Elle leva sa tête en souriant, comme si de rien ne s'était passé :<p>

- Salut ! Bien dormi ?

Mir resta pendant quelques secondes à essayer de reprendre sa respiration, il devait ne pas faire voir sa gêne.

- Je... c'est que... ouais ! Parfait ! Et toi ?

Min Ji ferma ses yeux, comme si elle se forçait en mettant une main sur son front. Aah, les inconvénients de l'alcool, les maux de tête au réveil !

- Ghh, j'ai mal de têeeete...  
>- Bien fait ! Haha !<p>

Même si Mir rigolait, il était encore rouge. Il fit soudain attention à ... ce que les mecs ont lorsque ... que ... les filles les excitaient. Il ouvrit grand sa bouche en se maudissant d'être trop sensible. Min Ji bailla en le regardant.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a ?  
>- Oh, rien ! Héhéhé...<br>- Sûr ? t'es tout rouge !

A qui la faute...

- Non non !~ Va manger, je vais te rejoindre !  
>- Mwui.<p>

**Pendant ce temps, du côté de Minnie/Thunder.**

Minnie dormait contre le cou de Thunder. Ils étaient profondément endormis. Minnie rêvait de ses quelques souvenirs à la discothèque, elle se souvient d'avoir bu un verre, d'abord, pour ensuite danser auprès de sa sœur et de Sunny. L'ambiance était chaude... et puis, le deuxième verre. Elle s'était sentie plus légère... le sentiment d'avoir perdu toute conscience sur elle-même. Après, le noir. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. C'était un alcool vraiment fort alors, les Barman exagéraient parfois ! Thunder, lui, était plongé dans un rêve vraiment bizarre mais totalement délirant. Mir était déguisé en fille, avec une perruque très mal mise. Ils étaient dans les champs, à se regarder tendrement. Soudain, Mir se rapprocha pour arriver à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Et là, rien n'était délirant. Mir s'était transformé en Minnie ! Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas de perruque ! Thunder sursauta. Il ouvrit ses yeux difficilement afin d'observer Minnie. Elle dormait encore. Il préférait la voir ... comme ça, que droguée. Thunder, par protection, resserra l'emprise de Minnie contre lui. Il caressa longuement sa joue. Et il embrassa son front. Minnie était tout pour lui, vraiment tout. Sans elle, il ne pouvait pas vivre et d'ailleurs c'était grâce à elle qu'il pouvait être fort lors des moments durs. Tout doucement, Minnie ouvra ses yeux. Et quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas chez elle et qu'elle avait le torse nu de quelqu'un sur elle, elle n'était quand même pas allée avec un autre garçon ? Elle sauta sur Thunder, croyant que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Celui-là cria :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
>- Oh, Thunder ! J'ai ... j'ai cru que ce n'était pas toi.<p>

La situation était vraiment embarrassante, ils étaient dans une position, comment dire ... très gênante. Minnie était assise contre lui et Thunder était sur le dos, complètement effrayé. Soudain, il devint tout rouge, au... au secours ! Minnie avait la vue fascinante du torse de Thunder, wow, elle avait jamais vu sous cet angle, mais les traits sont vraiment bien dessinés, Mozart a dû dessiner sur Thunder ! Minnie sauta sur le lit pour se cacher en dessous de la couette, Thunder soupira en enlevant la couette.

- Minniiie, te cache pas !  
>- Euh, ouais.<p>

Elle murmura juste après : Drôle de situation ! Minnie se cacha la figure tout en espérant qu'il ne soit pas aussi rouge qu'elle.

**Et les derniers... G.O/Sunny.**

Sunny était à l'autre bout du lit. G.O de l'autre côté. Ils dormaient toujours n'importe comment ! Sunny avait son bras qui tombait du lit et était limite par terre quant à G.O, un de ses bras était derrière lui. Sunny avait ... mais ... vraiment mal de tête. Une migraine carrément ! Tellement que ça la réveilla ! Elle ouvrit ses yeux et se rendit compte où est-ce qu'elle était, elle bougea un peu. Elle entendit G.O grogner, signe qu'il se réveillait lui aussi.

- Saaalut, fis G.O complètement dans les vapes.  
>- Yooo... répondit Sunny sur le même ton.<p>

G.O se retourna et Sunny aussi. Ils furent étonnés par la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Ils ne changeront jamais, eux, ils avaient une relation complexe. Il y a un an, ils s'étaient avoué leur amour. G.O voulait sortir avec elle parce qu'il l'admirait, l'aimait à la folie, sauf que pour Sunny c'était autre chose, elle aussi ressentait la même chose, il y avait la même flamme dans son cœur, sauf qu'il était trop célèbre. Déjà avec son frère, c'était trop, alors sortir avec G.O c'était s'attirer les fans hystériques sur le dos et elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur amitié. Donc, ils se regardèrent un moment avant que Sunny se retourne vers le chevet pour prendre son téléphone qui mystérieusement s'était trouvé là. Mais, en voulant le prendre elle glissa. Et c'était G.O qui l'avait rattrapée. Sunny s'était retournée vers lui, mais seulement quelques centimètres séparaient leur visage. G.O était désormais bien réveillé. Et Sunny observait G.O en étant toute rouge, après de longues secondes à s'observer, Sunny mit une main sur le torse de G.O et détourna son regard.

- Merci de m'avoir rattrapée...  
>- Pas de quoi...<p>

Il se leva du lit pour aller dans une des salles de bain de la Villa. Sunny sentait encore la chaleur de son corps... Sunny se leva aussi pour aller se laver.

**Salle à manger. 10h.**  
><strong><br>**  
>Les trois filles étaient avec les MBLAQ à table et se plaignait toutes. « Aah ma tête é.è » « J'ai envie de dormiiiiir TuT ». L'ambiance était légèrement tendue, ça se sentait. Seung Ho n'avait pas dormir de la nuit, il avait passé son temps à penser à comment elle allait l'apprendre. Comment Min Hee allait enfin avoir la réalité en face, sauf qu'il eut une idée, bien que ce ne soit pas honnête, personne ne devait rien dire à Min Hee, surtout rien ! Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit triste. Mais si elle l'apprenait plus tard, ce serait encore pire, Joon qui était en face de lui, lui lança un regard désolé et inquiet, tout le monde le voyait en tant que le type trop sexy et froid, mais il n'était pas comme ça avec ses amis, il l'était juste avec Sunny bien qu'au fond de lui-même, tout est différent... Mir et Thunder papotait à voix basse en se donnant des coups de pieds, personne n'arrivait à bien les entendre, on aurait dit qu'ils communiquaient par la pensée... Seung Ho releva sa tête brusquement vers Sunny :<p>

- Ah, Sunny, tu dois aller parler à Rain. A propos d'hier soir.  
>- Oh merde ! Je vais me faire tuuuueeer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va me sortir cette fois ? Interdiction de sortir ? Non, c'est trop tendre...<p>

Malgré que Seung Ho soit de mauvaise humeur, il lâcha un rire. Il savait à quoi elles s'attendaient, parce que oui « elles ». Elles allaient être vraiment surprises...

**Bureau de Rain.**  
><strong><br>**  
>- QUUUOOOIII ? cria Sunny.<br>- Crie pas ! fit Rain. Déjà tu me fais honte avec ça, _il balança plusieurs magasines sur le bureau_, et en plus tu te permets de crier !  
>Sur les magazines on voyait les trois filles en train de danser. Oh mon Dieu, elle était vraiment comme ça ? Et Min Ji ! Elle semblait déchaînée ! Ohhhh...<p>

- En conséquence, vous allez avoir des professeurs.  
>- Comment ça ?<p>

Les MBLAQ qui s'étaient cachés derrière la porte pour tout entendre lachèrent un rire discret. Les Twins se retenairent de crier. Des professeurs ?

- Un professeur d'anglais, un de danse et un de mathématiques.  
>- Tu rigoles ? Je refuse ! Mais ... t'es tout le temps en train de me mettre des trucs barbants ! Et puis, pourquoi tu mets aussi des profs aux Twins, elles ne sont pas tes sœurs !<br>- Elles ont aussi mis la honte aux MBLAQ, figure toi...  
>- C'est à Seung Ho de décider !<p>

La bande d'amis qui s'étaient cachés derrière, entendit un « **Fin de la discussion** » particulièrement sec. Rain était vraiment énervé. Des professeurs... c'était... noooon, elles ne voulaient pas avoir de professeurs, c'était les vacances d'été quand même ! Sunny partit du bureau sans faire attention aux autres, personne n'avait bougé. Tous regardèrent Sunny partir. Et ben, comme d'habitude sa a dégénérer, ses deux-là ne seront jamais amis si ils continuaient à se mêler les pinceaux comme ça ! Joon fut le premier à réagir, même s'il ne l'aimait pas trop, il fallait tout de même aider une personne en difficulté. Arrivé dehors, il chercha Sunny partout. Aah, là voilà, adossée contre un arbre, elle boudait. Joon arriva devant elle :

- Quoi ? fit Sunny.  
>- Tu sais, Rain fait ça pour ton bien ...<br>- Tu me consoles maintenant ?

Et vous savez quoi ? Comme des espions, on voyait 6 têtes derrière un mur. Thunder pariait avec Mir que Joon allait embrasser Sunny et les Twins pariaient que Sunny allait le gifler. Quant à G.O, il ne pariait ... rien du tout. Seung Ho rigolait sadiquement en s'attendant à ce que Joon fasse quelque chose de mesquin. Sunny fit un petit sourire et Joon tapota sa tête pour ensuite lui envoyer une remarque taquine. Joon et Sunny virent les ninjas dans l'ombre.

- AYAA ! cria Thunder en sautant devant eux.  
>- Pousse-toi blondinet ! fit Mir en sautant sur le dos de Thunder.<br>- Agrr, t'es lourd ! pleurnicha Thunder.

Les autres firent leur apparition déçus qu'ils aient perdu leur pari. Et ils rentrèrent tous, heureux et en même temps énervés.

**A la Villa. 15heures.**  
><strong><br>**  
>Les MBLAQ avaient fait une réunion. Importante. A propos de Min Hee. Ils étaient dans les vestiaires de la salle d'entraînement de la villa, et papotaient tous à comment faire. Thunder et Seung Ho étaient les deux les plus bavards. Joon se souvenait avec colère de ce que Chi Hoon lui avait fait. Seung Ho était encore choqué, énervé, triste... il voulait être seul pour réfléchir, mais il fallait vraiment faire cette réunion. Tous réfléchissaient. Chi Hoon était vraiment un diable ! Il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut et il fallait qu'il force Min Hee à faire ce genre de chose, alors qu'il pouvait la quitter et aller vers une autre, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il teste toutes les filles ? Même G.O étant un playboy avait quand même du respect envers les filles, il ne les forçait pas. C'est juste qu'il collectionnait les relations.<p>

- Je propose qu'on ne dise rien ! fit Seung Ho.  
>- Mais si on ne lui dit rien, elle va rester avec Chi Hoon... fit G.O<br>- Le problème est Chi Hoon, il faudrait vraiment l'éjecter ! Il faudrait que Min Hee déteste tellement Chi Hoon qu'elle ne voudra plus le revoir ! cria Mir.

Tous lui lancèrent un « chuuut ! » celui-là, il était vraiment incorrigible ! Les Twins et Sunny devait avoir leur premier cours avec leur prof' d'anglais, et la salle était juste à côté. Justement, dans cette salle, les Twins et Sunny criait comme des folles en faisant des avions avec leur feuille blanche. Soudain, Min Ji envoya une boule de papier vers la porte et ... un bel homme. Un très bel homme entra. La boule de papier arriva sur le torse de celui-ci, et montrait ses muscles. Les trois filles avaient les yeux grands ouverts. C'était leur professeur d'anglais ! Un homme ... vraiment ... **sexy** !


	7. Chapitre 7

**C****h****a****pi****t****r****e ****7**

Le professeur d'anglais regardait la boulette jetée par Min Ji. Il la ramassa à terre, le professeur fit un petit sourire amusé avant d'aller déposer la boulette sur son bureau. Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire, mais décida de se présenter. De son allure sexy, il s'adossa contre le bureau et expliqua d'un anglais parfait :

- I am your professor of english. Professor Seth. (Je suis votre professeur d'anglais, Professeur Seth)

Les trois filles à présent choquées, avaient les yeux grands ouverts ! Elles observaient leur nouveau professeur intensément. Grand, beau, chemise entrouverte, un petit air d'américain... L'homme parfait ! Soudain, il se retourna pour marquer au tableau la date du jour, son nom, et la matière qu'il enseignait et pendant ce temps, les filles chuchotèrent entre elles :

- J'aime cette punition, en fait ! fit Sunny.  
>- Ouais mais attends de voir les autres profs, on sait jamais si on tombe sur un homme ultra moche ! répondit Min Hee<br>- Ou encore une femme cruelle ! ajouta Min Ji.

Professeur Seth avait fini d'écrire et observait les filles en train de parler. Il fit un autre sourire en se dirigeant vers eux, il leur tendit chacune un livre épais. Oh mon dieu. C'était quoi ça pour un livre ? C'était un dictionnaire ou quoi ? Min Ji fut presque bouleversées, Min Hee voulait tuer le professeur et Sunny caressait le livre en disant que le prof l'avait touché. Le professeur les regardait avec amusement avant de commencer véritablement le cours. Il nota la première leçon sur le tableau : « English bases » Pendant toute la matinée, le professeur leur expliquèrent l'anglais. Bien évidemment, elles n'étaient pas concentrées. Entre Sunny qui caressait encore son livre, Minnie qui observait le professeur de haut en bas et Jiji qui rêvassait. Après deux heures d'explications de l'anglais et matage du professeur, la fin des « cours » s'annonçait.  
>Comme Rain n'était pas si méchant que ça, il avait décidé d'appeler les MBLAQ et les trois filles pour qu'il passe une journée piscine et une soirée horreur, sauf que Rain ne pouvait pas venir, il devait s'occuper des rumeurs sur les filles. C'est-à-dire, émission, interview, ... A la villa de Rain, tout le monde avait décidé de préparer les matériaux. Ballons gonflable, maillot, ...<br>Les trois filles étaient allongées sur le transat. Min Hee était sur le ventre et dormait, Min Ji écoutait de la musique et Sunny lisait un manga. Parfois, ça faisait du bien de faire bronzette. La piscine était gigantesque et le jardin faisait la taille d'un terrain de foot, il y avait une petite cabane, où il y avait des canapés, un écran plasma, un mini frigo, de quoi passer une bonne soirée. Il y avait aussi un mini terrain de basket ball. Rain ne se privait de rien décidément... Elles étaient tranquilles. Rien ne pouvait les rendre inquiètes. La vie était si belle quand il y avait du soleil ! Les garçons n'étaient pas encore arrivés, sûrement en train d'acheter les dvd que Min Hee avait conseillé d'acheter. Ils devaient aussi prendre des maillots de bain, car ils ne voulaient pas mettre les autres. Le soleil tapait fort, il faisait au moins dans les 28 – 30°. En été, en Corée du Sud, le temps était vraiment très chaud, mais la nuit, il faisait plutôt frais. Elles n'avaient pas remarquées que les garçons étaient entrés.  
>De leur côté, ils n'avaient pas non plus vu les filles, ils montèrent directement dans leur chambre pour mettre leur maillot. Chacun avait pris un maillot-bermuda. Le premier, Mir, sortit en courant. Il attendait Thunder pour qu'ils puissent sauter dans l'eau. Celui-ci arriva, avec son maillot rouge. Mir avait opté pour un maillot avec le drapeau de la Corée du Sud sur les fesses... Mir et Thunder se firent un grand sourire. Il était temps pour eux de s'éclater ! Mir frappa sur le dos de Thunder.<p>

- Prêt pour le grand saut ?  
>- Ouais, héhé.<br>- A la 3 on y va...  
>- 1 ... fit Thunder.<p>

Mir trop pressé pour compter, courut vers la piscine. Thunder cria un « hé ! » avant de le rejoindre.

- WAZZAAAA ! La bombe de la mort ! hurla Mir avant de sauter en boule.

Min Ji et Sunny sursautèrent en criant, on aurait dit qu'elles allaient faire une crise cardiaque. Min Hee n'était toujours pas réveillée mais ...

- WOUHOU ! cria Thunder en faisant un plongeon.  
>- AH ! Fit Min Hee en sursautant.<p>

Les autres arrivèrent. Joon arriva de son fidèle sourire narcissique. Sunny soupira, mais elle se permit un petit coup d'œil aux muscles de Joon. Eh bien, il était comme dans « Y », aussi musclé dedans ! Les Twins bavaient et mataient Joon. G.O arriva avec sa bouée autour de sa taille tel un petit enfant. Il sauta dans la piscine et vint s'asseoir dessus. Dans la piscine, il y avait même une fontaine !

Mir eut une idée lumineuse ! Il sortit de la piscine sous les regards admiratifs des trois filles. Mir appela Min Ji pour lui « demander » quelque chose, celle-ci se leva. Mir, d'un sourire sadique, porta Min Ji et la jeta dans la piscine. Min Ji hurla avant d'aller à la surface.

- TOI !

Mir fit un visage innocent. « Ouiiii ? » Sunny rigola dans son coin, mais au fond, elle ne savait pas nager. Elle a peur de l'eau. Sunny vint s'asseoir au bord de la piscine en mettant ses pieds dans l'eau. Les autres garçons étaient en train de s'éclabousser et la bouée de G.O se renversa. On entendit des rires bruyants. Min Hee qui s'était rendormie, bronzait. Joon, chatouilla Min Hee, cette dernière sursauta. Et lui, il vint la porter.

- Hahahaha !  
>- Aaah ! Lâche-mooiii !<br>- Nananananan, va dans la piscine !  
>- Je n'aime PAS nager, je veux pas avoir les cheveux mouillés !<p>

Joon, ne l'écoutant pas, l'avait jetée aussi dans l'eau. Min Hee n'aimait vraiment pas la piscine, et avec une fureur maximale. Mais elle resta quelques temps dans la piscine, à râler. Tout le monde rigola à la tête de Min Hee, elle faisait des bulles avec sa bouche. Elle sortit de la piscine, mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre la porte, les deux autres filles la rejoignirent pour aller sous la douche. Les garçons lâchèrent un sifflement et Seung Ho courra devant les Twins pour les cacher.

- Ne les regardez pas !  
>- AH ! Seungette, TIRE-TOI ! cria Joon.<br>- Nan ! _il ajouta en chuchotant,_ courrez les filles !~  
>- T'es musclé Seung Ho oppa *o* ! fit Min Ji.<p>

Celui-ci rougit. Comme il n'y avait 5 salles de bain avec 1 douche chacune. Min Ji entra dans la première qu'elle vit et les deux autres dans les salles de bains qu'elles y allaient habituellement. Min Ji qui chantonnait sous la douche, n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un était entré dans la salle de bain, ouf qu'ils avaient leurs maillots. C'était Joon. Il fit comme si de rien n'était. Soudain, il s'arrêta brusquement. Que faisait Min Ji ici ?

- AH !

Min Ji se retourna et elle hurla. Par réflexe, elle prit un shampooing, se retourna et jeta à la personne. Joon se le prit en pleine tête. Il se tint la tête en râlant.

- Aissshhh... Idiote !  
>- Pourquoi t'es là !<br>- Ben, je sais pas moi, t'aurais pu fermer la porte !  
>- Et toi, tu aurais dû toquer !<p>

Joon sentit ses joues chauffer. Il mit ses deux mains sur ses joues avant de froncer les sourcils. Min Ji attendait qu'il parte.

- Alors, tu vas rester ici, planté comme un poteau ?  
>- Rah, c'est bon, hein !<p>

Il la regarda une nouvelle fois avant de partir. Il décida de ne pas prendre de douche, il la prendra plus tard. Il sécha ses cheveux, mit une chemise blanche, un bermuda. En Corée, il y a une tradition qui dit qu'il ne faut pas être en chaussures dans les maisons, Joon le respectait. Enfin, tout le monde.  
>Tout le monde s'était séché et Min Hee boudait encore. Thunder vint vers elle, en lui tendant ses bras pour avoir un câlin, Min Hee l'ignora et tourna sa tête à côté. C'était la soirée horreur... Pour pimenter la soirée, ils avaient décidés d'aller dans la cabane. Ils avaient pris une centaine de peluche, de coussins, de couverture. Ils avaient fait à manger : des bonbons, du pop-corn, des chips, tout pleins de trucs ! Tout le monde s'installa confortablement dans le siège... Pendant qu'ils choisirent les dvd, Min Hee s'adoucis un peu et choisit le film le plus terrifiant de tous. Sunny qui détestait les films d'horreurs, frissonnai et Min Ji ne dit rien. Même si, elle allait avoir peur... Sur le canapé, il y avait de droite à gauche : Joon, Sunny, Min Hee, Thunder, Mir, Min Ji, G.O, Seung Ho. Le film commençait à peine avec le générique que Sunny avait pris un coussin devant elle, elle avait pris le bras de Joon sans faire exprès. Ce dernier, fit un sourire amusé.<p>

- T'as peur ? Chuchota Joon.  
>- CHHHUUUUT ! fit Seung Ho, absorbé par le film.<p>

Sunny n'avait pas répondu. Min Ji, n'avait pas peur pour le moment, mais avait sa tête contre l'épaule de Mir, lui à coup sûr, il allait rigoler pendant tout le film. Un cerveau éclaté, un rire. Un bras déchiqueté, un rire. Le film prenait enfin ses ampleurs, et Min Ji se cachait parfois vers Mir. Il mangeait les bonbons à la vitesse de la lumière. Min Hee, commençait à s'endormir, ayant l'habitude de voir des têtes s'envoler. Thunder, lui avait peur et tentait à chaque fois de réveiller Min Hee.

- Min Hee... me laisse pas seul !  
>- CHUUUUT !<br>- Mais tais-toi Seungette !

Sunny avait tellement peur qu'elle se cacha et entendit que des hurlements du film. Elle aimait tellement les films fantastiques ou de science-fiction, elle ! Joon n'avait ni peur, et n'était ni amusé par le film, il était tout simplement concentré sur la bouffe. Mir frappait parfois sa main, quand tous les deux voulaient prendre la même chose. Joon retirait sa main, mais Mir, voulait absolument ce chips ! Ils firent alors une bagarre de main pour celui qui attrapera le chips en premier. Min Ji observait le film avec de grands yeux et à chaque moment brusque, elle sursauta de toute sa hauteur en criant.

- T'as vu comment il a retiré son oeil ? A la cuillère !  
>- Normal, quoi, fit Mir en rigolant.<p>

Seung Ho, lui, adorait les films d'horreurs. Il ne pouvait pas s'en passer ! Il n'y avait que Min Ji et Sunny qui avaient vraiment peur. Soudain, tenant son coca dans la main, Min Ji sursauta et renversa sur Mir.

- Oh, désolée, Mir !  
>- C'est rien ! Attends ...<p>

Il se mit droit et enleva son t-shirt, il jeta le t-shirt en arrière et fit un grand sourire à Min Ji. Cette dernière, était sous le charme en voyant la vue magnifique devant elle. Elle se remit comme la tantôt, c'est-à-dire, tête sur l'épaule et bras enroulé autour du bras de Mir. Sunny, voulait aussi ça ! Mais sauf que c'était Joon à côté d'elle et pas GO...  
>A la fin du film, les Twins eurent une idée. Car oui, Min Hee s'était réveillée. Un nouveau Twins Pari. Elles prirent pour cible, le garçon le plus peureux : Thunder. Elles allaient faire comme dans Paranormal Activity. Lui faire peur ! Sunny serait aussi dans le pari. Les autres n'étaient pas au courant. Les Twins demandèrent à Thunder d'aller lui chercher à boire, ce qu'il fit et les Twins, même pas après 2 mins, désiraient aller aux toilettes, elles se lèverent à trois. Et Sunny connaissant la villa comme sa poche, vint vers la boite d'électricité, elle l'ouvrit et ferma l'électricité. Ce qui faisait que dans toute la maison, aucune lumière n'était présente.<br>Du côté de Thunder, il avait à peine ouvert le frigo, que les lumières s'éteignirent, il referma brusquement le frigo. Croyant que c'était une blague (enfin, ce qui était vrai) il cria :

- C'est pas drôle ! Arrêtez ça !

Min Hee fit tomber des feuilles blanches par terre, ce qui créa un bruit inquiétant, Min Ji marchait fort par terre, comme pour imiter des pas. Et Sunny faisait grincer les portes. Min Hee, ensuite, s'approcha et fit un rire diabolique. Thunder avait vraiment peur, il ne trouva pas la sortie car il était totalement dans le noir. Les trois filles avaient pris chacune une lampe de poche. Et d'un seul coup...

- BOUUUUHHHH !

Elles avaient éclairées leur visage. Thunder hurla comme il pouvait en les poussant et il trouva la porte de la terrasse, il courra dehors, mais il tomba dans la piscine, les garçons qui étaient alarmés par le hurlement, allèrent dehors et virent Thunder en train de pleurer dans la piscine. Tout le monde éclata de rire...

Soudain ! Un bruit étrange se fit entendre derrière les 3 filles...


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Était-ce un monstre ? Dans l'obscurité totale de la Villa, personne ne voyait qui se cachait dans l'ombre... Les trois filles, étant les plus proches, avancèrent vers l'intérieur. Chacune était sur la pointe des pieds. L'ambiance était aussi tendu qu'un fil et les garçons n'osaient plus parler... L'horror show commençait à présent. Sunny se dirigea vers la boîte d'électricité quand Min Ji la retint. C'était trop risqué ! Les deux filles rejoignirent Min Hee, qui elle, était sur ses gardes. Soudain, le bruit intervint de nouveau, on aurait dit un loup ... Min Ji entra la première suivit de sa sœur et de son amie. Min Hee prit la poêle qui se trouvait sur son passage, Sunny prit le rouleau à pâtisserie et Min Ji allait combattre avec ses mains. Elles étaient à quelques pas des escaliers quand tout un coup, elles sentirent quelque chose les toucher... Min Hee par réflexe, frappa sa poêle sur la tête de l'étrange créature. Et là le choc, à la place d'un grondement sourd, elles entendirent un « AIE ! ».

- Eh ? fit Sunny.  
>- Ça fait mal 0 ...<p>

Soudain, la lumière revint. C'était GO qui l'avait remis en marche et les autres étaient arrivés. Et près des filles, en torse nu, Mir se tenait la tête. Les Twins couraient vers leur frère pour se réfugier dans ses bras, celui-ci devint un peu chamboulé. Thunder revint avec les vêtements mouillés et tremblotait de froid. Sunny courra dans les bras de Joon, après s'être rendue compte qu'elle était dans les bras de son ennemi, elle s'y détacha et rougit. Joon la regarda en haussant un sourcil et en gardant les mains dans les poches.

- Tu ... tu m'as frappée, ahjumma ! cria Mir en la pointant du doigt.  
>- Ahjumma ? Je suis plus jeune que toi je te signale !<br>- Et tu nous a fait peur ! fit Min Ji.  
>- Jiji é_è .. ! fit Mir en faisant les yeux de chiens battus.<p>

Suite à ça, Seung Ho essaya de marcher avec ses sœurs dans les bras, elles étaient attachés à lui comme de la colle !

- Lâchez-moi T_T je veux aller dormir !  
>- Seung Ho Oppa ! crièrent les Twins.<p>

Thunder avait encore un peu peur, mais plus autant qu'avant ! GO baillait et il décida d'aller dormir, au passage il prit Sunny comme un sac à patate (comme l'autre fois !). Celle-ci, sous l'emprise de la fatigue, se laissa faire. Min Ji alla dans la chambre de Mir tout en boudant et Min Hee sauta sur le dos de Thunder. Il était temps d'aller dormir~ Thunder râla un peu mais avança pour prendre les escaliers pour arriver jusqu'à sa chambre. Seung Ho soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient vraiment immatures quand ils le voulaient ! Et les derniers allèrent dans leurs chambres respectives... pour passer une nuit calme. Enfin.

**Morning. 8h.**  
><strong><br>**  
>Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil s'infiltrait tout doucement dans les chambres, caressant la peau de nos héros... La chaleur était agréable, c'était comme dans un rêve. La joie des vacances ! Avant de dormir, Mir et Min Ji avait « fait la paix », Mir avait embrassé le front de sa meilleure amie pour se rattraper, ce qui a le don de faire fondre celle-ci. Après, ils s'endormaient, leurs corps enroulés d'une manière amicale.<br>Leur relation était amicale, rien que ça. Leur relation était mignonne, bien que les fans étaient un peu jalouses de leur complicité, parfois, elles essayaient de s'habiller comme Min Ji pour attirer Mir, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas, Min Ji reste Min Ji. Cette dernière s'était réveillée la première, et avec surprise, elle s'était rendue compte que Mir dormait sur sa poitrine, comme un petit bébé. Il dormait la bouche ouverte... il était mignon !~ Min Ji fit un petit sourire en l'observant. De sa main maladroite et hésitante, Min Ji fit quelques légères caresses sur les cheveux décoiffés de Mir, elle les a toujours aimés ! D'un brun chocolat, légèrement bouclés. Sa lui donnait une bouille d'enfant. Elle caressa sa joue, puis elle lui fit un petit câlin sans le brusquer, Min Ji ne voulait pas casser ce moment...

Min Hee, elle, avait opté pour l'emprise du catch, elle avait pris Thunder dans ses bras et le serrait très fort, même si Thunder ne sentait rien vu qu'il était profondément endormi ! Min Hee avait la tête dans le cou de Thunder. Lui, il parlait dans son sommeil et il disait des choses vraiment bizarres... « Joon a de belles fesses... Rain ressemble à un furet quand il s'énerve... Oh oui Joon touche moi les fesses ! » Des choses de ce genre. Et oui, Thunder a un secret frustrant... imaginez, il le fait dans une émission, le désastre que ça ferait auprès des fans ! Soudain, Min Hee, leva sa tête, toujours endormie. Thunder se réveilla doucement en baillant et en tournant sa tête, il vit Min Hee s'approcher de son visage. Deux fois ! Deux fois qu'elle essayait de « l'agresser » ! Certes, ce n'était pas désagréable, mais c'était sa meilleure amie ! Si ça aurait été sa petite amie, il aurait continué mais... elle ne l'est pas. Min Hee se réveilla en ouvrant grand les yeux. Ils se regardèrent pendant un bon moment avant de se faire un grand sourire ...

Sunny avait décidé de dormir avec GO, comme d'habitude, sauf que lui il n'avait pas dormi. Ses yeux étaient restés éveillés toute la nuit, et il pensait à pleins de choses, à son boulot de star, à Sunny, à ses amis, c'était étrange. Quand il était jeune, il pensait qu'il allait rester le mec sympa du village et là il se retrouve à être le playboy de la Corée du Sud voire même de l'Asie... Il se tourna vers Sunny, qui elle ronflait. Sunny se réveilla en sursaut et s'étira, il était temps de manger !~

9h.

Alors que les MBLAQ mangeaient, les trois filles étaient en train de descendre les escaliers. C'est là qu'un bel inconnu pas si inconnu entra dans la villa comme s'il était chez lui. Les MBLAQ se retournèrent, Seung Ho, tout décoiffé fit des grands yeux et Joon lui fit un petit sourire en signe de salutation. C'était ... Se7en ! A peine arrivé, qu'il courra dans le bureau de Rain. Les filles étaient arrivées à table et n'avait pas remarqué Se7en et elles étaient encore en pyjama. Quand elles s'asseyaient à table, elles virent le regard de Seung Ho un peu bouleversé, lui il n'avait jamais vu Se7en de sa vie, à peu près comme tous les MBLAQ à part Joon, car lui, il était tellement le chouchou de Rain qu'il lui avait présenté à Se7en.

- Pourquoi vous faîtes cette tête ? demanda les Twins.  
>- Se7en est venu, il est dans le bureau de Rain, fit Joon.<br>- Se7en ? cria Sunny.

Min Ji se leva suivirent de sa sœur et Sunny, elles se postèrent devant la porte du bureau de Rain qui se trouvait au fond du couloir. Quand elles postèrent leur oreille sur la porte, elles purent entendre la conversation.  
>Se7en &amp; Rain, pause time.<br>Rain était en face de Se7en, avec leur café à la main. Ils étaient rivaux et amis, c'est-à-dire, qu'ils se faisaient la « guerre » dans leur métier, comme chaque star, mais en dehors de ça, ils sont amis, voir meilleurs amis.

- Donc, tu veux que trouve un travail pour ta sœur, Min Hee et Min Ji ? Dans mon restaurant ?

Rain hocha la tête avant de parler :

- Oui, ces temps-ci elles deviennent un peu trop « dangereuses » pour la réputation des MBLAQ et de moi-même, je ne veux pas qu'elles fassent des conneries, c'est pour leur bien...

Rain était quelqu'un de gentil, il n'aimait pas les adolescents trop turbulents, ça les menait dans un mauvais chemin. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas leur interdire une liberté, mais il n'allait pas non plus leur laisser trop de liberté, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas le frère des Twins, mais de là à les laisser mettre MBLAQ dans le pétrin... autant leur faire apprendre la vie réelle, même si Rain avait une vie de rêve, lui aussi, étant jeune avait beaucoup travaillé, il avait épuisé son énergie afin de sauver sa mère malade, mais malheureusement n'est pas arrivé... Se7en, était en pleine réflexion. Tout d'un coup, il leva brusquement sa tête avec un grand sourire.

- J'ai ma petite idée... ! J'accepte.  
>- Et c'est quoi ta « petite » idée ?<br>- Tutututu, tu verras. Elles pourront commencer dans... 2 jours. De 9h à 18h.

Les filles étaient dévastées ... Travailler ? Mais mais mais... la rentrée ! Et elles avaient déjà cours ! Rain voulait les tuer ou quoi ? C'était d'une telle cruauté ! Occupées dans leurs pensées, elles n'avaient pas remarquées les pas de Se7en... et elles commencèrent à se disputer car chacune des trois filles prenait de la place.

- Dégage ! Tu m'écrases ! fit Min Hee  
>- Non toi ! T'es carrément sur moi ! rétorqua Min Ji.<br>- Et moi vous croyez que j'suis bien là ? J'ai le dos plié en deux ! cria Sunny.

Et vous savez... en un seul coup, vous ressentez une certaine honte. Vous auriez voulu rencontrer une célébrité autrement qu'habillé en pyjama, avec les cheveux en pétards, en train de se disputer et la figure pas maquillées. Elles se disputaient tellement, qu'elles basculèrent et tombèrent aux pieds de ... Se7en. Ce dernier était classe. Comme un dieu ! Les lunettes de soleil accroché à sa chemise blanche, un jeans clair, des converses, les manches retroussés et ... le sourire amusé.

- Donc, dans deux jours à 9h, vous serez là, mais je pense que vous le savez déjà.

Et il partit. Sunny était écrasée ! Les Twins étaient contre Sunny et se revisitait la scène en silence. Rain passa devant eux, et il soupira en signe de désespoir, parfois il fallait vraiment être comme elles pour faire des choses insensées. Soudain, les MBLAQ les appelaient.

- Héé ! Les filles ! Venez ! Il faut aller au studio pour enregistrer notre performance ! cria Seung Ho.  
>- Ouais parce que y'a une nana qui m'attends là-bas, fit GO.<p>

Les filles crièrent en se rendant compte de l'heure. Sunny essaya de se lever mais avec des Twins sur le dos, c'est pas facile. Les Twins se levèrent et coururent dans leur chambre suivit de près par Sunny qui boitait.  
>Pendant 20 minutes, elles décidèrent avec quoi s'habiller et tout ça. Ce n'était pas rare que les filles accompagnaient les MBLAQ dans les performances et tournages, elles aimaient bien les voir danser, chanter ! Il est vrai aussi, qu'elles aimaient bien voir Joon soulever son pull... en même temps qui n'aimait pas ? Même Sunny ne résistait pas à son charme ! Les filles descendirent et les MBLAQ purent enfin être soulagés, les filles prenaient toujours un temps fou pour faire quelque chose qui prenait même pas quelques minutes ! Tout le monde sortait dehors pour aller vers les bus qui les amenaient au studio.<br>Pendant tout le trajet, l'ambiance fut mouvementée, Mir, GO et Thunder dansaient comme des p'tits fous sur Tonight de Big Bang en les imitant, Joon, lui était trop occupé à rire et Seung Ho discutait avec les Twins. Sunny se moquait de GO qui n'arrivait pas à suivre les autres. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui allait tourmenter la vie de nos jeunes héros...  
>La nouvelle teinture de Joon ! Et oui, il allait devenir blond. Sous les conseils de Rain, pour buzzer les fans, il devait se faire un changement radical ! Arrivés devant le studio, un genre de building à 20 étages, très classe avec des gardes du corps un peu partout. Des fans attendaient devant le bâtiment mais étant plus malin, le bus se dirigea vers le parking réservé au personnel et aux stars. Ils descendirent et une dame du staff vint leur donner un badge avec leur nom sur la poitrine, étant habitués avec les Twins et Sunny, ils posèrent le badge sans rien demander. Mir chantonnait, Joon caressait ses cheveux pour partager un dernier moment magique, Thunder se frappait le torse pour on-ne-sait-quelle-raison, GO téléphonait à sa 78 ème petite amie et Seung Ho discutait avec le staff, puisqu'il était le leader il devait savoir plusieurs choses. Les filles étaient derrière et discutait à propos de Se7en.<p>

- T'as vu quand on est tombées, comment il nous a regardées ? fit Sunny  
>- Trop la honte.. murmura Min Ji<br>- La pire ! Devant Se7en en plus, si sa avait été devant ShinDong ça aurait passé, mais là...

Elles crièrent leur désespoir, et il y eut un écho dans tout le parking. Habitués aux bêtises des filles (surtout des Twins) les garçons ne se retournèrent même pas.

**Coulisses. 7 minutes avant le live.**

TOUT a changé. Joon est devenu blond, et on aurait dit une autre personne. Sa lui donnait un teint plus pâle. Thunder, lui, était avec les cheveux noirs. Il avait mis un t-shirt légèrement transparent qui laissait voir ses muscles. Seung Ho avait la même couleur de cheveux que Thunder et GO était devenu brun-roux. Mir n'avait pas changé, à part qu'il portait une chemise qu'il lui allait à merveille. Les filles étaient en admiration devant eux, enfin, aussi en matage. Les maquilleuses étaient toutes excitées et continuait de maquiller les MBLAQ, les coiffeuses donnait quelques coups de peignes et le staff s'arrangeait pour que les micros soient bien plaçés. Un technicien appela les MBLAQ d'un signe de main et ils purent partir pour danser et chanter...  
>Les filles étaient assises sur le canapé et regardait à partir de la télé, les MBLAQ chanter Again. Ils arrivent. Ils ont la classe ... et là, ils se mettent à chanter, c'était un vrai bonheur pour les oreilles. Soudain, Joon souleva un peu son haut pour laisser apparaitre son ventre. Et ben... ce live est ... un pur bonheur.<p> 


End file.
